


I'm A Mess For Your Love

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kinktober, Knife Kink, Love, M/M, Made for a friend, Oneshot, Richard is RK900, Rough Sex, Yaoi, changed gavin, connor and richard are brothers, connor/richard moment, demanding gavin, different gavin, gavin loves richard but can't bring himself to say it, guy x guy, implied sex, needy gavin, new feelings, reed900, richard has feelings for gavin, sexy gavin, shock gavin, shock richard, slutty Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Gavin has changed a bit since the revolution of the androids. He isn't an ass to Connor (as much), he helps androids who are getting beaten down in the streets, hell he even helped an android kid who lost their puppy. He has changed and he has one person to think, Richard. Partners for two months and he was falling hard for the android. But he can't bring himself to tell Richard that because of his past and his reputation. But who know Connor would be helping Richard on getting Gavin to be his?





	I'm A Mess For Your Love

(Yes, the whole book is based off of the song, I'm A Mess. Don't judge me. It fits Reed and I'm obsessed with the song)  
  


Gavin: *he stares at Richard, peaking up from his phone*

Richard: you keep doing that a lot, Detective. Do you need something? *Richard asked, looking at Gavin with cold, gray/blue eyes*

Gavin: *he shudders under his glare, his dick twitching for attention before he forcefully cleared his throat* nothing just thinking, what's your problem, asshole?

Richard: *his LED spins yellow, scanning Gavin before his LED turns blue* I find it weird how you're "thinking" while looking at me like I'm a piece of meat, as most would say. And you're lying, _Gavin_ , as you're hiding something and I _will_ know what it is *he's playing dangerous water. Though, only knowing Gavin for 2 months, he hopes the signs he's been giving isn't wrong or his relationship with him will shatter. And he doubts he'll want to live in embarrassment and shame for the rest of his existence*

Gavin: *his face more red as his breath caught in his throat. He quickly gets up and rushes to the restroom to relief his boner* 'fucking android'

Richard: *his LED circling red, worried he pushed too far* _'Connor I think I fucked it up...'_

Connor: _'what do you mean?'_ *he said worriedly*

Richard: _'I think I pushed too far and I don't know what to do'_

Connor: _'I don't think so. His temperature rose as well as his hear rate. If anything, I think he enjoyed whatever you said to him'_

Richard: ... _'Gavin likes threats?'_

Connor: _'how should I know? Maybe look at his history and see what he has. And maybe scan his place to get some ideas'_

Hank: Connor let's go

Connor: coming _'bye, don't break him too much'_

Richard: *he chuckled at that thought* _'yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow, brother'_ *he looks up when he heard Gavin cussing before seating back down* 'his history huh? Can't hurt to see, I guess' *a white wire comes out of his arm and he hooks it up to Gavin's computer*

(How wrong he was, the shit in Gavin's history is a dark place XD)

Richard: *if he was able to blush, his face would be lighting up blue with what he saw* 'nobody would be into this, what am I kidding I'm looking at one' *he shudders, removing the wire* 'knife kink... I think I can work with that alone. Just need to wait until we get back home' *he looks at the time* 'only 3 minute. Maybe I can push Gavin out of here now' I think we should head on out, Detective

Gavin: why the rush? *he eyes Richard*

Richard: you're not even working and I have nothing left to do and why waste the time just being in here?

Gavin: *he growls before getting up and stomps off like a 2 year old having a fit. A pout clearly on his face*

Richard: *he was tempted to roll his eyes, getting up and following Gavin out to his car*

*time skip*

Richard: *in the kitchen, playing with a knife as Gavin goes to take a shower. He eyes the knife, running it across his hand before a thrill goes down his spine. So focus on the blood rising feeling, he didn't hear Gavin walking into the kitchen or him calling out his name before a hand touched his shoulder, causing him to jump and face Gavin who has wide eyes as he too look at the knife. Richard watches as he swallows thickly and tears his eyes off of the knife onto Richard*

Gavin: what the hell are you thinking? *his face brightly red, making sure the towel hides all of him (and his boner)*

Richard: *he scans Gavin, his heart rate increasing plus the blush on his face. Something in him stir as he waves the knife n his hand, watching Gavin and the knife* I should be asking you that, Gavin. You've been acting weird and I want to know why

Gavin: *he licks his lips subconsciously* and if I refused?

Richard: *his eyes darkens as he pulls Gavin face first into the table, a the knife pressed against his throat. His hardness pressed against Gavin's ass as he heavily breaths in his ear* knife kink? I am surprised in your choices and how badly you wish to be fucked, Gavin

Gavin: *his breath hitches again, his cock twitching in need* how do you know~? *he growled out at Richard*

Richard: saw your history and I wish I can forget about your other... kinks if I can even call them that. Knife kink I will accept *he draws the tip down to his nipple, circling it lightly. Earning a throaty moan* fuck~ *he pulls Gavin's hair to kiss the man roughly, grinding against him like a mutt in heat*

Gavin: *he moans weakly into the kiss, shuddering and grinding back against him*

Richard: *he thrusts his tongue into his mouth, moaning lightly at the taste of coffee, tobacco, and something of Gavin. He pulled away just as quickly as he started. His own need pressing against his pants as he watches Gavin crumble to his knees* if I start I don't think I can stop and I know this will ruin what we had-

Gavin: shut up *he pant, forcing himself up before walking past Richard to his room*

Richard: *he lowers his head, thinking he REALLY fucked all of this up*

Gavin: *he turned back at Richard* well, you coming or what?

Richard: *he turns to Gavin with wide eyes* I- Of course *he follows Gavin to the room before he grabs his arm and forcefully pins him to the wall to kiss him again. Both moaning when their dicks grind against each other*

Gavin: *he wraps his arms and legs around Richard, messing up his hair as the kiss deepens* I want you naked now *he growled against Richard's lips*

Richard: I will if you get on the bed

Gavin: *he smirks, prying form the android before dropping the towel and crawls onto the bed. His ass in the air as he lays on his stomach and his arms* you better not hold back

Richard: *he discards his clothes and sets on the bed. Gripping Gavin's hips as he rubs his dick at his entrance* I don't plan on it, Gavin

Gavin: *he shudders, gripping the sheets* please~ *he groaned out*

Richard: *he growls out, slowly entering him*

Gavin: ahh~*he moaned out, biting into the pillow as hot pleasure rushes to his dick*

Richard: *not giving time Gavin time (not like he needs it as he keeps various vibrators in his dresser) he starts to thrust in and out of him quickly and roughly* you're tight~

Gavin: RICHARD~!! *he screams out as Richard easily rams his sweet spot* 'fuck I should've done this from the start' harder~

Richard: *he complies, ramming into Gavin as he slaps his ass here and there. Growling in his ear lowly* does my bitch like it rough~?

Gavin: fuck, yes~!! *arching his back, his dick jumping and leaking*

Richard: *he gives Gavin a rough slap* yes, what? *he snarled*

Gavin: YES MASTER~!! *he screamed, cumming roughly*

Richard: *he bites Gavin's shoulder and roughly sucking on his neck, continuing to pound into his as he cums, both moaning out as Richard's hips seem to move on their own. Riding out both of their orgasms* fuck~

Gavin: *he laughs breathlessly* fuck indeed *he said softly, his voice raspy from screaming, panting as he catches his breath* why?

Richard: *he pulls out, looking at Gavin questioningly* why what?

Gavin: *he turns around, facing Richard* why this *waving between them* what do this mean to you?

Richard: *his LED flashes between yellow and red as he thinks* I think humans have different purposes for sex. I know it's for sexual frustration and a one night stand. But I also know romantically people have sex and that's what I'm looking forward in us...

Gavin: *he sighs, pulling Richard down as he curls up into Richard* you're choosing me over a lot of people-

Richard: Gavin shut up. I chose you as you complete me and whether you want to believe it or not, I complete you as well. I'm the only one who can handle your ass as you're the only one who can handle mine next to Connor and Hank. An asshole with an asshole, bitter sweet isn't

Gavin: *he thinks* I guess, but-

Richard: *he kisses Gavin sweetly* you talk and worry too much. I don't care about your past or  any of that. You are different from before, you deserve more, Now shut up and get some sleep. I doubt you'll be walking straight for a while or walking at all and you will probably want to rest up

Gavin: *he deeply blushes* yeah, okay *he hides his face, nuzzling Richard's chest as he soon dozes off*

Connor: _'so?'_

Richard: *he smirks darkly* _'you were right, and you won't be seeing him for a couple of days'_

Connor: _'you deserve it as so does he. Night'_

Richard: _'night'_ *he closes their links before his eyes and enters sleep mode, holding Gavin near him*


End file.
